O Preço Justo
by Lara Boger
Summary: Kali sempre disse que "algumas pessoas nascem para ser vítimas". Na hora da morte, ser uma delas pode ser o único preço justo a ser pago para todos os seus crimes.


**Disclaimer:** O Corvo II - Cidade dos Anjos não me pertence. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Kali sempre disse que "algumas pessoas nascem para ser vítimas". Na hora da morte, ser uma delas pode ser o único preço justo a ser pago para todos os seus crimes.

**Notas: **Essa era pra ser a drabble de um concurso de ficwriters que participei em 2008, mas resolvi pegar a drabble (que constava em exatamente 100 palavras) e criar uma oneshot um pouco mais decente – ou algo parecido com isso. Adaptei isso tendo em vista que originalmente o final da personagem Kali (Thuy Trang) seria diferente. Espero que tenha dado em alguma coisa.

* * *

**O PREÇO JUSTO**

**Oneshot**

A noite fria. Uma entre outras tantas naquelas ruas imundas de Los Angeles. Mais uma morte estava para acontecer. Uma entre tantas outras.

A garota jazia no chão da rua deserta, sangrando assim como os seus sonhos de poder. Respirar doía, mas ainda lutava mesmo sabendo qual seria o resultado. Era apenas instinto, algo que não podia explicar nem evitar. Sabia apenas que tudo que sonhara para si estava se desfazendo por seus próprios erros. Ela sabia que ia acabar e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Como afinal tudo dera tão errado? Há pouco ela estava no auge. Estava fazendo o seu trabalho e ainda se divertindo. Estava galgando seus próprios degraus e agora tudo o que um dia planejara para si estava acabando. Ela morreria, e nem sequer seria como imaginava.

Aquele homem sabia disso, e aparentemente estava se divertindo com a ideia. E depois de tudo, quem poderia condená-lo por isso, afinal?

- Mate-me. – pediu ela, com a voz fraca e os olhos brilhando como fogo.

Era um pedido, mas que soara mais parecido como uma ordem aos ouvidos do homem que arqueou os lábios em um sorriso maldoso. Uma negativa silenciosa. Um gesto universal diante da petulância de alguém que não conseguia ser humilde sequer com a proximidade da morte. O único gesto possível que Ashe poderia oferecer.

- P-por que? – ela gaguejou – Você venceu. Acaba logo com isso. N-não quer se vingar?

- Sim, venci. Mas sabe... a minha vingança ainda não acabou. Aliás, ela só está começando... e eu vou saboreá-la até o fim.

A falsa alegria presente no rosto pintado daquele homem apenas mascarava a dor que sentia naquele momento. Ashe perdera seu filho justamente pelas mãos daquela garota com rosto de anjo. Uma morte covarde, desnecessária. Humilhante até. E diante disso, ele sabia muito bem como se vingar. Com isso em mente, seu sorriso malévolo aumentou ao relembrar os planos que tinha para ela.

Era apenas uma garota nos seus vinte e tantos anos de vida, mas que tinha as mãos sujas de sangue como poucos. Uma vida de crimes que não poupavam sequer a uma criança, como no fundo ela mesma era.

Seu filho tinha apenas sete anos e um mundo a sua frente quando ela cruzara o seu caminho. Danny agora era apenas uma lembrança, um nome a mais escrito em uma lápide para quem rezava preces em vão. Não teve tempo de ser algo a mais que o seu único filho. Não teve tempo de fazer algo mais que seus desenhos infantis ou de realizar algum dos seus sonhos de infância. Não pode escolher entre ser um astronauta ou um cientista, todas aquelas pequenas e grandes escolhas que uma criança tem pela frente à medida que cresce.

Ela, Kali, havia tirado dele todas as possibilidades disso. De ser alguém. De crescer e ter uma vida. Havia ceifado até mesmo a possibilidade de ter uma morte digna. Morte essa que era o desejo dela.

Ela queria a morte honrada dos guerreiros e não a morte lenta e humilhante dos indefesos. Kali não era indefesa. Costumava dizer que _"algumas pessoas nascem para ser vítimas" _e ser uma delas não estava em seus planos_. _Passara a vida toda mostrando o contrário e não queria morrer daquela forma. Mas ela não dera chances de defesa para Danny.

A cada um segundo os seus méritos. Não isso o que dizia a velha frase?

- Você só vai se vingar quando eu...

- Estiver morta? – completou a frase, com deboche. – Não, não Kali. Na verdade eu já estou tendo a minha vingança. Você tirou do meu filho a possibilidade de ele se defender. Sequer deu a ele uma morte digna. Você o deixou com medo, apavorado. E olha que engraçado: você está morrendo de medo. E eu ainda pensei que você fosse incapaz de sentir...

Ashe olhou a garota que jazia no chão imundo. Ela estava trêmula e sangrando lentamente, cada movimento seu era acompanhado de longos gemidos de dor. Muitos estragos, ossos quebrados, talvez órgãos vitais perfurados. Tinha quase a certeza de que lhe quebrara a coluna. Uma queda daquelas não poderia ficar impune. Nenhum corpo aguentaria e a despeito de sua arrogância, Kali não era imortal. Também era uma pessoa, e que agora talvez estivesse pagando por toda a dor que causara em sua vida.

Não havia como saber. Quantos pecados aquela garota já não carregava em seus ombros?

- I-isso d-dói muito...

- Morrer às vezes dói, sabia? – disse, brincando com as unhas distraidamente. – Eu não me importo com a morte. Já passei por isso algumas vezes. Algumas mortes doem mais do que outras. Acho que já passei pela pior delas.

Não precisava ser gênio para entender do que se tratava. A verdade é que Kali morreria com consciência absoluta do preço que estava pagando.

- I-isso não é d-digno...

- Não é a dor que vai lhe tornar indigna, Kali. A dignidade não é ausência de dor. Também não é a ausência do medo. Não é indigno morrer pelas mãos de alguém que você tenha matado. – disse calmamente, olhando para os lados e em seguida observando a jovem agonizante. – Você não sabe o que é dignidade, nem nunca vai saber. Mas a verdade é que ainda estou lhe dando uma morte muito melhor do que merece.

- O-o que você vai fazer?

A pergunta soou hesitante na voz fraca da garota a medida que algo parecido com medo se mesclava com a expressão de dor em seu rosto. Nada que abalasse aquele homem. Não era nada que lhe despertasse pena, piedade ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso.

O olhar de Ashe era implacável. A despeito do que planejava fazer, não havia preço alto o bastante para os atos dela.

- Nada. Como eu já disse antes, vou apenas deixar que desfrute do que tanto procurou. Adeus, Kali. Te vejo no inferno.

Um último olhar e foi o que bastou para dar as costas a jovem e ir embora. Ashe não precisou ver o sangue que se esvaía lentamente formando uma moldura macabra em volta do corpo, mas soube que sua vingança se concretizara ao escutar o choro que lhe soara quase infantil.

Era a percepção de que tudo desmoronara sem que nada pudesse fazer. Agora Kali sofreria tudo aquilo que impôs aos outros durante toda sua vida.

No fim, aquele era um preço mais do que justo.

**Fim**

* * *

**Notas finais: **Não sei se alguém um dia já se interessou em buscar curiosidades sobre "O Corvo II – A cidade dos Anjos", mas uma delas é de que o final da Kali seria muito mais brutal do que o mostrado. Após cair do prédio, ela pediria a Ashe que lhe matasse e ele negaria. Iria embora deixando-a só e ela acabaria sendo estuprada por uma gangue que passava por ali. Claro, um final brutal do qual não quis tomar parte. Na minha fanfic não é o que acontece: ela simplesmente morre ali sozinha e indefesa. Apenas gosto de finais dúbios.


End file.
